


Drunk Text

by cordelia_kingsbridge



Series: Boston Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, College, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Feminization, Promiscuity, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelia_kingsbridge/pseuds/cordelia_kingsbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley didn't mean to contact Andres again. Really. He didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Text

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short teaser ficlet for a much longer follow-up to come on Friday.

Riley spared Andres barely a thought over the next few days, caught up in a whirlwind of classes, orchestra rehearsal, running club practice, and the myriad social events that accompanied his first month at Harvard. Only for a few minutes before falling asleep each night did his mind stray to Andres’ strong hands and big cock and friendly smile.

He sucked cock for one of the violinists in a supply closet after rehearsal, fooled around with his resident advisor who was on the DL, got spitroasted by two guys from Boston College at the afterparty following an intercollegiate LGBT mixer – all of it satisfying, but not quite what Andres had given him. Yet Andres didn’t call, didn’t text. Okay, yeah, it might not be fair for Riley to expect Andres to make the next move, but a tiny hint of interest would have been nice.

“You’re coming with us to Ignition tomorrow, right?” his friend Austin asked as they were walking back to their dorms late Friday night – early Saturday morning, really. “They’re gonna be 18+.”

“Yeah, definitely,” said Riley. He’d already been planning to go back to the club. It didn’t have anything to do with the chance that he might run into Andres again.

* * *

Andres wasn’t at Ignition, but Riley wasn’t disappointed. There was no shortage of men willing to buy him drinks despite his under-21 wristband and grind up on him on the dance floor. Riley tossed back a few shots, exchanged blowjobs with a hot guy in the bathroom, and passed the night in a pleasantly tipsy haze.

He was woken the next morning by the chime from his cell signaling a text message. Groaning, Riley rubbed his dry eyes and glanced across the room. Tim was still asleep, completely buried under his comforter with no parts of his body visible. Riley flopped onto his back, grimaced at the gross taste in his mouth, and picked up his phone.

The text was from Andres. _Sorry, baby, I was working a night shift yesterday. Sobered up yet?_

“What?” Riley muttered, confused, and then his eyes widened with horror. He opened up his conversation with Andres.

Sure enough, Riley had sent him a text at 1:17 AM. _Miss ur cick. Wanna suck ittt y u no txt me???_

“Oh my God,” Riley said. “Oh my _God_.”

“Huh?” Tim popped his disheveled head out of his blanket nest, eyes bleary, his cheek sporting a large red pillow crease. “What’s wrong?”

Riley clapped a hand over his eyes. “Drunk-texted.”

“Ugh, been there, man,” Tim said, burrowing back down. “You should get that app they make.”

He was never going to speak to Andres again. He’d just… he’d delete the texts and Andres’ number and call it a day. There was no coming back from this kind of humiliation.

No, shit, that was so cowardly. What if he _did_ run into Andres again someday?

Riley lifted his hand from his eyes and texted him back. _I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I drunk-texted you. I don’t even remember doing it._

_Don’t worry about it. Gave me a smile during my shift._

All right. Damage controlled. Riley sat up, flung back the covers, and paused when his phone chimed again.

_Want to go out next weekend?_ Andres asked. _We can get something to eat and go back to my place. My roommate spends most weekends at his girlfriend’s._

Riley blinked, taken aback, then quickly scanned his calendar. His first concert of the season was next Saturday night, but Friday was free.

_Sounds good. I can do Friday if that works for you._

_No problem. What time should I pick you up?_

_I can take the T._

_You’d have to take two trains. Easier for me to just come get you._

Smiling, Riley typed, _Six?_

_K. See you then._ A few seconds later, a second text from Andres popped up. _Don’t touch yourself beforehand. I want to work that hole open myself_.

Riley stared at his phone, open-mouthed, cock swelling in his sweatpants. He cleared his throat and jumped out of bed with a sudden urgent need to hit the showers.

* * *

That wasn’t the last time Riley heard from Andres that week. Lunchtime on Tuesday, Andres sent him a text that read, _So you like dirty talk huh?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_Just planning. ;-)_

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon, while Riley was studying in the library between his math lecture and running practice, Andres followed that up with, _How about rimming? Me to you, not the other way around_.

Riley glanced at the girl nearest him; she was engrossed in her laptop, typing furiously. He smirked and picked up the phone.

_I don’t know, how good are you?_

_Good enough to make your knees buckle and those beautiful eyes roll back_.

Riley breathed out slowly through his mouth and shifted his chair closer to the table. _You sound pretty confident_.

There was no immediate response. By the time the phone chimed again, Riley had returned to his problem set, head bobbing along to the music playing through his earbuds. He looked at the phone and dropped his pencil with a squeak.

_That’s because I love eating out twink cunt_ , Andres had written, _especially when a boy keeps himself nice and smooth like you do. I’ll get my tongue up inside your hot greedy hole and make you whimper for me. Lick you out all sweet and filthy until you’re crying and shaking and begging me to fuck you._

Holy shit. Riley pressed his legs together and fumbled for his water bottle, taking a long drink. When the initial rush of arousal had lost its edge, he texted back, _I guess we’ll see_.

Andres’ response was an emoji of a smiling face with its tongue sticking out.

* * *

Friday morning, keyed up in anticipation for that evening, Riley left his Life Sciences lab section to find one more text from Andres.

_Can’t wait to get those clothes off you tonight and give you a real fuck. I can go at you even harder in a bed_.

Riley plopped down on a nearby bench, covering his lap with his computer bag as a preemptive measure. _You know, I ran a 5K the morning after you fucked me. Not my best time but not my worst_.

_You won’t be running anywhere after I’m through with you, gorgeous,_ Andres said. _That ass is mine and you’re gonna be feeling it all weekend. That’s a promise._

_I’ll hold you to that_ , Riley said, and couldn’t keep a silly grin off his face all through lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, you can check out my completed m/m novels on [LiveJournal](http://ckingsbridge.livejournal.com) and come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ckingsbridge.tumblr.com)!


End file.
